Second Life
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]/Aku akan memohon pada Kami-sama,Agar dikehidupan berikutnya,Kau menjadi takdirku.Hanya kau,Sakura/AU


_**Summary : Bencana itu memisahkan kedua insan yang saling mencintai,/Aku akan memohon pada Kami-sama, Agar dikehidupan berikutnya kau menjadi takdirku. Hanya kau, Sakura.**_

* * *

.

.

Terlihat langit kini mulai gelap. Cahaya rembulan menyinari sebuah kamar yang remang karna sedikit pencahayaan. Nampak sosok gadis bersurai merah muda menatap rembulan yang bertengger di langit dengan pandangan kosong dari jendela kamarnya. Terlihat dari iris emeraldnya ada sejuta keresahan yang bergemelut di hatinya. Kembali gadis yang memiliki paras cantik itu menghela nafas seraya menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tangannya memegang erat pada kusen jendelanya.

"Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya lirih bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kristal bening dari kedua matanya yang masih terpejam.

Gadis itu melompat dari jendela yang ada dikamarnya yang ada dilantai 2.

BRUKKK

Rembulan malam, Sebagai saksi bahwa gadis itu mengakhiri hidupnya malam ini tepat dihari kematian kekasihnya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Second Life © Aisya-Aoi-Chan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Nomer Prompt : 31**

 **SasuSaku AU Fanfiction**

 **Warn : Fic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2016**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

.

 **Flashback...**

Sakura , Gadis bersurai merah muda itu nampak ceria berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dimana ia dan kekasihnya magang sebagai calon dokter.

Seorang pria tampan berpakaian rapi dengan jas dokternya berdiri didepan pintu lift sambil membaca sebuah dokumen yang ada ditangannya. Melihat itu senyum gadis merah muda itu pun mengembang.

"Coba tebak, Siapa aku?" Tanyanya jail sambil menutup kedua mata kekasihnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh salah satu tangan Sakura yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihku yang jail." Ujarnya membuat sang gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya siapa kekasihnmu yang jail itu, hn?"

"Cih! Tentu saja kau, Uchiha Sakura" Kata Sasuke menyeringai.

BLUSH

Rona merah menghiasi wajah elok Sakura. Ia segera melepas kedua tangannya yang menutupi mata Sasuke. "Dasar kau ini, Aku masih Haruno Sakura, Tau" Ujarnya tersipu malu.

Pria itu semakin gemas melihatnya. "Kau lucu sekali" Gumamnya sambil mengacak rambut sang gadis.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka,Namun sepertinya dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut masih tidak menyadarinya hingga suara deheman menginterupsi.

"Ehem, Jika ingin pacaran silahkan. Tapi jangan dirumah sakit." Tegur seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu lift yang terbuka.

Sontak Sasuke langsung menurunkan tangannya dikepala Sakura dan mereka tersentak serta menoleh bersamaan kesumber suara.

"Dokter Tsunade-san" Gumam Sakura yang semakin memerah wajahnya karna malu kepergok seniornya sekaligus gurunya sedang bermesraan. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

"O-Ohayou, Tsunade-san" Sapa Sakura berojigi.

"Hn" Jawab Tsunade.

"Ayo, Sakura" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura setelah berojigi pada Tsunade yang berjalan melewati mereka. Pintu lift pun kembali tertutup. Tsunade terkekeh geli menatap pintu lift yang tertutup yang membawa kedua calon dokter muda tersebut.

"Dasar anak muda" Gerutunya.

Begitulah kehidupan asmara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sudah menjalin kasih sejak dibangku kuliah. Sebenarnya mereka saling mengenal saat masih duduk dibangku SMA, Sakura sangat terpesona oleh ketampanan Sasuke. Lama kelamaan rasa itu semakin dalam, Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang diam diam juga menyukai Sakura. Namun baru saat mereka satu jurusan di kampus yang sama mereka mulai dekat dan akhir Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

Di rumah sakit dimana mereka magang hampir semuanya tau bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Ada yang iri juga ada yang mendukung. Sasuke begitu menyayangi sang gadis, Ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sakura. Hingga bencana itu pun terjadi, Bencana yang akan memisahkan keduanya.

Ayah Sakura berniat menjodohkan Sakura dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya. Tentu saja Sakura menolak. Ia sudah bilang bahwa ia sudah punya kekasih, Namun sang ayah kekeh ingin menjodohkannya dengan pria lain. Ayahnya tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Di mata sang Ayah, Sasuke hanya pemuda sederhana yang belum dewasa dan seorang yatim piatu. Apalagi Sasuke hanya tinggal di apartemen sederhana jika dimata Kizashi.

Sakura menceritakan tentang niatan Ayahnya pada kekasihnya. Sasuke berjanji bahwa akan segera menemui Ayah Sakura untuk meyakinkan Ayah Sakura bahwa ia serius tentang hubungannya dengan putrinya. Mereka tak tau bencana cinta yang kejam menanti mereka.

Sasuke akhirnya menemui Kizashi tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Ia menemuinya dikantor perusahaan milik keluarga Haruno. Sasuke berbicara sopan pada Kizashi, Ayah Sakura. Ia berkata bahwa setelah ia resmi menjadi dokter, Ia akan segera menikahi Sakura dan itu membuat Kizashi naik pitam. Kizashi menolak lamaran Sasuke, Ia tidak sudi merestui hubungan mereka dan akan segera menikahkan Sakura dengan pria kaya dan sukses. Sasuke bahkan berjanji akan membahagiakan Sakura meski ia tidak sekaya pria itu. Cintanya pada putrinya melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun hati Kizashi seolah mati, Ia tetap tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Sasuke pulang dengan wajah yang kecewa. Ia menyetir mobilnya sambil memikirkan setiap perkataan dari Kizashi tanpa menyadari mobil yang ia kendari keluar jalur pembatas hingga mobilnya bertabrakan dengan truk yang berlawanan arah.

Dengan keadaan yang kritis Sasuke dibawa lari kerumah sakit dimana ia magang yang kebetulan jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat ia kecelakaan.

Sakura terus menangis seraya mengenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah. "Sasuke-kun hiks...bertahanlah" Pinta Sakura terisak pilu.

Sasuke tersenyum lemah sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang menangisinya. Tangannya yang terdapat jarum infus bergerak menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang terus mengalir. "Jangan menangis" Pinta Sasuke dengan suara lemah.

"Ingatlah, Jika kita tak di takdirkan bersama dikehidupan sekarang. Aku akan memohon pada Kami-sama agar dikehidupan kita berikutnya kau menjadi takdirku, Hanya kau. Sakura" Ujar Sasuke. Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi mendengar harapan Sasuke. "Di kehidupan berikutnya kita pasti akan bersama, Tak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita bahkan kematian pun tak kan bisa karna kau akan selalu ada dihatiku begitu juga denganmu, kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun, Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu. Berjanjilah untuk bertahan hidup demi aku." Pinta Sakura terisak.

Pria itu tersenyum miris, Mata onyxnya yang jarang mengeluarkan air mata kini menangis. "Aku...J-juga mencintai Haruno Sakura...Selamanya..Aku ber-janji akan selalu hidup dihatimu, Menantimu, Hingga kita terlahir kembali bersama." Ujar Sasuke susah payah. Sakura tak bisa tahan lagi. Ia mencium bibir kekasihnya dan segera melepasnya. Senyum tulus diperlihatkan pria itu didepan kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"SASUKE-KUN...Hiks" Teriak Sakura.

Kematian Sasuke bagai bencana dikehidupan Sakura juga kedua orang tua Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, Disaat Sasuke mati jiwa putri mereka seakan ikut mati. Putrinya bagai mahluk hidup tak bernyawa. Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Sakura mengalami depresi berat dan ini tidak mudah untuk disembuhkan. Kehilangan orang yang begitu ia cintailah membuat Sakura kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Kini Ayah Sakura baru menyadari kesalahannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria Uchiha itu adalah sumber kehidupan putrinya.

 **Flashback Off...**

.

.

Sepasang suami istri menunggu dengan gelisah didepan pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup rapat. Mereka berharap putri mereka bisa terselamatkan. Setelah menunggu selama 3 jam akhirnya pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka, Seorang dokter yang masih lengkap dengan baju operasinya yang berwarna biru muda, Serta masker dan penutup kepala yang masih ia pakai. Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu berjalan keluar menghampiri kedua orang tua gadis yang bunuh diri dengan loncat dari lantai 2 kamarnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri kami, Dokter?" Tanya Ibu Sakura sambil menangis.

Tsunade menghela nafas dan menyentuh bahu ibu Sakura, Tampak jelas dari raut wajah sang dokter yang terlihat sedih dan menahan tangis. "Maaf, Kami sudah sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan Sakura, Tapi sepertinya kami-sama mempunyai rencana lain. Saya turut berduka cita" Tsunade tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. "Bagi ku, Sakura tidak hanya muridku yang magang dirumah sakit ini. Tapi dia sudah ku anggap lebih dari itu. Saya harap anda bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannnya." Setelah berucap Tsunade pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tua Sakura yang menangis meraung raung memanggil putrinya yang telah tiada.

"SAKURA!"

"Sudahlah, Mebuki. Mungkin ini yang di inginkan Sakura" Ujar Kizashi merangkul istrinya yang terpuruk.

"Putriku, Gadis kecilku, Dia tidak mungkin meninggal, Tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak akan tega meninggalkan ku hiks...Putriku..." Raung Mebuki.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Kizashi mempererat rangkulannya.

"Ini semua karnamu!" Bentak Mebuki menepis rangkulan suaminya. Nampak jelas sorot mata itu yang marah bercampur sedih dan kecewa. "Jika kau tak memisahkannya dengan kekasih yang dicintainya. Sakura pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini! Mereka pasti bisa hidup bersama didunia bukan di surga! Ini semua salahmu!" Bentak Mebuki lagi. Air mata terus mengalir di kedua matanya yang berkilat marah. "Putri ku...hiks...".

"Kau benar, Ini salahku. Jika saja aku merestui hubungan mereka. Ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Maafkan Tou-san, Sakura, Sasuke". Sesal pria paruh baya itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya tak jauh dari mereka Tsunade ternyata belum benar benar pergi. Ia sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua Sakura di balik tembok. Sorot matanya memandang nanar pada orang tua Sakura yang sedang menangis pilu.

"Kau lihat itu, Akibat keegoisan mereka. Mereka kehilangan putri semata wayangnya. Padahal mereka tau kebahagian putrinya ada pada kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Tsunade.

"Kau benar." Sahut Seseorang. Ternyata Tsunade tak sendirian memperhatikan orang tua Sakura dari kejauhan, Tapi seorang pria yang memakai jas dokter berdiri disampingnya juga ikut mendengar pembicaraan orang tua Sakura.

"Sasuke begitu mencintai Sakura-chan. Bahkan disaat Sasuke meregang nyawa ia selalu menyebut namanya. Dan sejak Sasuke tiada karna kecelakaan Sakura-chan seperti kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya dan hingga akhirnya dia mengakhiri hidupnya." Pria berambut panjang itu merangkul Tsunade. "Kita kehilangan dua calon dokter yang berbakat. Istriku" Sambungnya.

Tsunade bersandar didada Pria itu. "Kau benar Dan-kun. Kita telah kehilangan mereka hiks..." Dokter cantik itu menangis didada bidang pria bernama Dan tersebut.

"Jangan menangis. Ingat bayi yang ada diperutmu." Nasehat Dan."Aku tak mau juga kehilangan calon anak kita." Lanjutnya.

"Ku harap anak kita perempuan yang cantik dan pintar seperti , Sakura" Ujar Tsunade.

"Dan ku harap dikehidupan berikutnya Sakura dan Sasuke bisa bersama" Tambah Tsunade dalam hati.

.

.

.

Belasan Tahun Kemudian...

Seorang gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun menangis sendirian ditaman bermain dengan lutut yang terluka dan berdarah. Seorang anak lelaki yang berumur 14 tahun sambil mengendong tas sekolahnya berjalan melewati taman. Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Mata onyxnya yang jernih menengok kesana kemari mencari sumber suara tangisan tersebut.

Anak kecil itu mulai mencari tau tangisan siapa itu. Dan ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kearah taman bermain. Mata onyxnya menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang menangis di ayunan seorang diri. Ia pun menghampiri gadis kecil yang menangis tersebut.

"Hei, Kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini?" Tanya Anak lelaki itu pada gadis kecil yang duduk di ayunan sambil menunduk dan menangis.

Gadis kecil itu pun mendongak, Mata emeraldnya yang basah karna menangis menatap anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. "Hiks...Lihatlah, Lututku terluka" Katanya polos sambil menunjukan luka dilututnya.

Anak lelaki itu pun menurunkan pandangannya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu. Anak lelaki itu mengerutkan kening dan berlutut memandangi luka di lutut gadis itu. Perlahan bocah kecil itu meniup luka gadis kecil itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis bermata emerald indah tersebut heran.

"Hn, Meniup lukamu agar tak sakit. Ibuku melakukan ini jika aku terluka, Kakakku juga" Jawab Anak lelaki yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar tersebut.

"Kakak? Kau punya kakak?" Tanyanya lagi, Kini gadis itu sepertinya lupa akan lukanya, Terbukti ia telah berhenti menangis.

"Hn, Aku punya kakak, Ibu dan juga Ayah dirumah. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Ibu akan mengobati lukamu nanti" Kata Anak lelaki itu seraya berdiri.

Gadis itu terlihat senang dengan tawaran anak itu namun sedetik kemudian kembali bersedih. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Anak lelaki itu saat melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

"Tapi, Kakiku sakit. Aku susah berjalan"

Anak kecil itu membalikkan badan setelah menaruh tas yang ia gendong dibelakang dipindah kedepan. Ia sedikit membungkuk membuat gadis yang ia punggungi heran.

"Kau sedang apa?".

"Naiklah, Aku akan menggendongmu. Rumahku dekat dari sini."

Seulas senyum terukir dibibir mungil gadis berambut soft pink tersebut. "Baiklah" Serunya ceria. Gadis itu segera naik kepunggung anak lelaki itu.

HAP

"Ayo jalan" Perintah gadis itu cekikikan.

"Cih! Meski badanmu kurus ternyata kau berat juga ya" Komentar Anak lelaki itu yang mulai berjalan dengan menggendong gadis kecil itu.

Mereka mulai keluar dari area taman bermain. "Hei, Apa tidak apa apa jika aku kerumahmu?" Tanya Gadis itu.

"Hn, Tidak apa apa" Jawab Anak lelaki itu, Kemudian iya mendengus ."Cih! mereka pasti menyukaimu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, Karna mereka menginginkan anak perempuan terutama ibuku. Mereka pasti menyukaimu."

"Wah..Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu mereka." Ujarnya senang.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Anak lelaki itu.

"Sakura. Senju Sakura" Jawab Gadis kecil bernama Sakura. "Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun, Kau orang yang baik aku jadi menyukaimu." Ujarnya polos sambil mempererat pengangannya dileher Sasuke kecil.

"H-hei, Kau mau membunuhku ya, Sakura" Protes Sasuke kecil yang kesakitan karna tercekik.

"O'o.. Gomene Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura sambil mengendurkan penganggannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke memerah karna ucapan polosnya yang bilang ia menyukainya.

 _'Ingatlah, Jika kita tak ditakdirkan bersama dikehidupan sekarang. Aku akan memohon pada Kami-sama, Agar dikehidupan berikutnya kau menjadi takdirku, Hanya kau. Sakura."_

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
